Incredibles: Sixshot
by Ultron-5
Summary: the supers ban has been cancelled for almost a week and new supers are coming out but rumors of a hero without any powers at all the incredibles gets worried, could it be syndrome or just a normal guy trying to take down the mafia and get revenge. Violet/OC. so sorry, NOW chapter 6 is finished.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the OC character and the idea.

Chapter: 1. The new hero.

* * *

[Midnight in an alley]

A teenage girl was running towards the open street.

After her was two of drug dealers, the first one with a knife (dealer 1) and the second with a baseball bat (dealer 2 ).

The girl ran at fullspeed but the dealer 2 threw the bat after her and hit her in the back making fell forward with a scream and seconds later the dealers was holding her and had covered her mouth and started to carry her away.

The girl tried to get her arms free but managed to get the hand from her mouth and scream for help but the first dealer quickly covered her mouth again.

"Scream again and you are dead", said dealer 1 holding the knife against her throat.

Suddenly an arrow flew past in front of his face and hit the wall.

The arrow exploded into a smoke cloud making it impossible to see anything.

"WHAT THE HELL", shouted dealer 2 and let go of the girls legs.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED", shouted dealer 1 and let go of the girl who started running and dealer 2 drew a gun.

There was silence and the smoke was starting to disappear.

An arrow was shot at a trashcan making a lot of noise as the arrow pierced through the metal.

The two dealers pointed their guns at the trashcan and shot at the trashcan until they had used all the bullets in the guns.

As they were about to reload a person swung down and kicked dealer 2 in the chest sending him flying against the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL", shouted dealer 1startled before he got a bow in the gut and then a fist in the face and fell on his unconscious on the back.

The person AKA Sixshot was wearing a green suit with a red ` X ´ over the chest, black combat boots, a mask that only revealed the lower part of the face and a quiver with MANY arrows on the back and a belt with hidden shurikans.

Sixshot took out some handcuffs and chained dealer 1 to some pipes and then chained dealer 1 and 2 together and then shot a flare into the air.

Seconds later the girl returned with two cops running behind her but stopped as they saw Sixshot shoot an arrow from a crossbow on his wrist.

"Hold it right there", said cop 1 as both cops drew their guns.

Sixshot just eyed at them.

"I just did your job for you guys", said Sixshot.

"What do you mean", asked cop 2 stupid.

Cop 1 eyed cop 2 as if he had said something stupid (which he had).

Sixshot raised an eyebrow then spoke.

"Saving the girl and capture the criminals", said Sixshot.

"You are under arrest for vigilantism", said cop 2 (who apparently weren't too smart)

"The supers ban is canceled and if I hadn't been here who know what those two would have done", said Sixshot looking at the unconscious dealers.

"I don't…" said cop 2 but was interrupted.

"RON SHUT UP", yelled cop 1annoyed and turned towards his partner.

"But he's not on the list over registered supers", said Ron and turned towards cop 1.

"No, but the supers ban has only been canceled for a week", said cop 1.

"That's more than enough time to get the NSA to put a name on the list if you ask me Stu", said Ron.

"Maybe he don't know that he has to be registered, I mean look at him he's a teenager", said Stu and looked towards Sixshot only to see that he wasn't there.

"Where did he go", said Ron.

Stu looked at the dealers and noticed a note on one of them.

He picked up the note and read it.

"Hey Ron look at this", said Stu.

Ron went over and read the note.

_You two took too long time to argue and if I have to be registered at NSA they must recruit me and you can call me Sixshot._

_PS: Dimitri Rascalov is mine and he is planning to rub all three banks in downtown at 02:00 am so you have to move quickly._

Ron just stared at the note.

"We have to call the station", said Ron and ran towards the car.

"Not without those two", said Stu pointing towards the dealers.


	2. Chapter 2

DC has green arrow and Speedy and Marvel has Hawkeye and his son so I gave the incredible an archer but don't worry Syndrome will come later.

I own nothing except Sixshot and the idea.

Chapter: 2. A hero with no powers?

* * *

[The Parr household, midnight]

The Parr family was asleep, or almost everyone.

Dash/Lightspeed was hiding under his cover and reading a comic book.

Bob/Mr. incredible was reading the job listings.

And Helen/Elastigirl was on patrol.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Who calls on this time", thought Bob but got up from the chair and went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello you are talking to Bob Parr".

"Mr. incredible we need help now", said the voice in the other end that Bob recognized as Rick Dicker.

"Rick why do you call so late", said Bob while scratched his head.

"Because some guy in super suit told some cops that the mob is going to rub the banks in downtown and we need your help", said Rick.

"I'll be there as soon as possible but which bank is it", said Bob.

"All of them at the same time", said Rick.

"WHAT"! Shouted Bob surprised and awoke Violet/Invisi-girl (her room is next to the phone).

"And we have to move quickly", said Rick.

"Bu-bu-but I can't be three places at the same time", said Bob.

"Elastigirl is on her way to the Citibank and Frozone is at JPMorgan Chase but we need you and your kids help too", said Rick.

"Ok but they are asleep", said Bob in a seriously tone.

"Actually not dad", said violet coming out of her room in her pajama.

Bob stood shocked for a few seconds.

"Have you been listening", said Bob.

"Nope you waked us", said Dash sitting on the couch with crossed legs.

"Oh... well sorry", said Bob.

"So what's going on", asked Violet tired.

"Get in your suits and get into the car", said Bob and returned to the phone.

"We'll be there as soon as possible", said Bob.

"Alright go to the national bank", said Rick.

"Wait you said a other super told you", said Bob.

"Yes and we have seen him on the way towards downtown, why?", said Rick.

"Who", asked Bob curiously.

"He said in a note that we can call him Sixshot", said Rick.

"Alright bye", said Bob and hung the phone and went in to put on his suit.

* * *

[Later at the national bank]

"How much longer are we going to wait", said Dash (now Lightspeed) tired and rubbed his eyes.

"Until the rubbers get here", said an officer.

"How do we even KNOW they will come", said Violet (now Invisi-girl).

"We got a tip from a super who calls himself Sixshot who said some mafia is going to rub the banks here in downtown", said the officer (the same officer who got frozen by Lucius/Frozone).

"Ok so where is that Sixshot guy", asked Invisi-girl.

"We don't know", said the officer.

"What's his powers", asked Lightspeed curiously.

"We don't know that yet", said the officer.

"How much do you actually KNOW about him", asked Mr. incredible a little irritated.

"We only know a few things about him, as what his suit looks like and that he use smoke bombs", said the officer.

"Smoke bombs", said Mr. incredible confused.

"Yeah and if you ask me I don't think he has any powers", said the officer.

"No powers", thought Mr. incredible and remembered Syndrome and immediately got worried.

"A hero with no powers, that's new", said Lightspeed then someone called over the radio.

"Calling strike team", said the officer in the other end (officer 2).

"Strike team here anything new", said Mr. incredible.

"A van is moving towards the bank and the driver was wearing a mask", said officer 2.

"Ok we wait and surprise them", said Mr. incredible.

Mr. incredible looked at Lightspeed and Invisi-girl.

"You two ready", he asked.

"Let's do this", said Lightspeed exited.

"Let's just get this done", said Invisi-girl.

After a few minutes of hiding in an alley a black van pulled up and parked in front of the bank and about seven men with masks stepped out of the van and walked towards the bank.

"Remember the plan", asked Mr. incredible looking at his kids as they nodded.

Invisi-girl turned invisible and walked over to the robbers car and took the keys and went back to her family.

"Lightspeed your turn", said Mr. incredible.

"Alright", said Lightspeed exited and ran over and grabbed all the weapons the robbers had brought along and was back in the alley and the officer took the guns.

Meanwhile Invisi-girl used her forcefields to capture some of the robbers as Mr. incredible was beating the last remaining robbers who had pulled out hidden guns.

But Mr. incredible just ignored the bullets.

After a few minutes all the robbers was arrested.

"Can we go home now", asked Lightspeed yawning.

Mr. incredible looked at his son.

"Have you been reading comic books in the bed again", asked Mr. incredible raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… no", said Lightspeed.

As the last robber was in a police car the officers started their cars and drove away with the robbers, the incredible got into their car and headed home.

* * *

Was a little out of ideas in this chapter but it was mostly so the incredible could hear about Sixshot.

If you have any ideas to trickarrows you are welcome to tell.

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except Sixshot and the idea.

PS: the scene with Violet and Tony in the end won't happen here.

I don't know if it is 15 or 16 before you can take license to a scooter in America so I just say 15 in this story.

Special thanks to Superfan44 for the idea of Violet sneaking out at night and track him down and his background is very familiar to the background I have in mind.

Chapter: 3. The new student.

* * *

[Western view junior high the next day]

Kurt Johnson, a fifteen year old boy was walking down the hall in his new school.

Kurt was mostly acting like he didn't care about anything and isolated himself.

Kurt was wearing an old leatherjacket that he had made himself and some jeans, had black hair and blue eyes and was a little muscular.

As he was walking down the hall a lot of girls looked at him but he didn't notice, he would just find the principal's office and find out where his locker was and get away from all those people around him.

After five minutes he decided to ask someone for help even though he didn't like getting help.

He looked around and saw a man in overalls fixing the fire alarm.

Kurt walked over to the janitor and heard him growl something about brainless idiots.

"Uh can you tell me", said Kurt but didn't finish his sentence because the janitor yelled out startled.

"What the hell… you scared the sh*t out of me", said the janitor.

"Uh sorry but um where is the principal's office", asked Kurt.

"Are you the new kid", asked the janitor.

"Uum yeah but…", said Kurt.

"Follow me kid", said the janitor and walked up some stairs.

"Kid, I'm fifteen", thought Kurt to himself as he followed the man.

Kurt followed the janitor in about five minutes until he came to a door with ``principal´´ on.

"There you go", said the janitor and walked away.

"Thanks", said Kurt and entered the office.

* * *

[Meanwhile elsewhere]

Violet was sitting in the classroom with some of her (few) friends waiting for the story teacher to come to the class.

"She always tell US to be here in time and then she is always late", said a boy in the front of the class.

"Whatever that gives us more free time", said Tony Rydinger.

After a few minutes the teacher came in followed by a guy with black hair, a leatherjacket and blue jeans.

The class fell silent except for a few girls whispering.

"Everyone we have a new student today this is Kurt Johnson and he just moved to the city", said the teacher.

"Kurt would you like to introduce yourself", asked Mrs. Roberts (the teacher).

"You just did", said Kurt.

"Yeah ok, well you can take a seat behind Miss Parr", said Mrs. Roberts a little annoyed at him.

"Miss Parr will you please put your hand up so Kurt can see where to go", said Mrs. Roberts.

Kurt looked over the class and saw a girl with black hair with a headband wearing a pink t-shirt raised her hand in the air.

Kurt walked towards where the Parr girl and sat behind her.

"Kurt would you like to tell a little about yourself", asked Mrs. Roberts with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope", answered Kurt.

"Not even a little, don't be shy", asked Mrs. Roberts.

Kurt looked at her for a few seconds.

"Scherzo con me e ti farai male" (Italy), said Kurt and opened his story book.

"What?", said Mrs. Roberts confused.

"Mess with me and you'll get hurt", said a blond cheerleader (Maria).

Everyone in the class looked at her confused and Kurt just starred at her surprised.

"I just translated what he said", said Maria.

The class went slow like all of Mrs. Roberts's classes.

"Oh Kurt everyone is doing projects the following week and the teams has been made so do you mind if I put you together with Kari and Violet", asked Mrs. Roberts.

"Don't care", replied Kurt.

"Good", Kari you can take your chair and go over to Miss Parr, said Mrs. Roberts.

A girl with orange hair stood up and took her chair over to the girl in front of Kurt.

Kurt pulled his chair out and dragged it to the table the girls sat at.

* * *

[Outside after school]

Kurt was walking towards my scooter.

"Kurt!", Called someone.

Kurt turned around and saw Violet and Kari run up to him.

When they came up to him he was sitting on his scooter.

"What", asked Kurt.

"Kari and I are going to my house and work on the project and we thought you might wanted to come along", said Violet.

"If I say no you are probably going to wait until tomorrow", said Kurt.

"Actually yes, how did you know that", asked Kari.

"Because I did the same on my last school", said Kurt.

"Okay", said Kari.

"So where is it", asked Kurt.

"Where is what", asked Violet confused.

"Your house", said Kurt.

"Well it's…" said Violet but was interrupted by Kari.

"You can go ahead I forgot that I have to walk my sister home from kinder garden", said Kari.

"And you're not just letting us do all the work", said Kurt.

"She has a sister", said Violet a little annoyed.

"Ok, get up", said Kurt.

"What?", asked Violet confused.

"The scooter", said Kurt.

"But… I don't have a helmet", said Violet.

Kurt got off the scooter and lifted the seat up and took out a silver helmet and gave it to Violet.

"You do have a license right", asked Violet nervous.

"Yup", said Kurt and sat on the scooter again.

"Uh ok", said Violet and sat behind him and held onto his shoulders.

"I'll come over as soon I got my sister", said Kari.

"Ok see you later", said Violet.

Kurt started the scooter.

"My dad is going to kill me if he sees me on a scooter with a guy", said Violet to herself.

"Does he work at night", asked Kurt.

"No he got fired because he wanted to help a man who was being mugged", said Violet as Kurt started to drive down the road.

"What! Seriously", asked Kurt shocked.

"Yeah his boss is an idioooot", said Violet and started screaming then Kurt put on more speed.

* * *

[Later at the Parr household]

As Kurt pulled up at a small house Violet had hold around his chest so she wouldn't fall off and he knew now that she had a VERY tight grip.

He saw a brown haired women who had been working whit some flowers but had stood up and was walking towards him with a confused look.

"Violet you're breaking my ribs", said Kurt and took off his helmet.

"What", said Violet and opened her eyes and saw she was home.

"Oh sorry", said Violet and let go and got off the scooter took her helmet off.

"Violet", said Helen surprised as she came over to her daughter.

Hey mom, said Violet who was starting to relax after getting off the scooter.

"Who is your new friend", asked Helen.

"That's Kurt he is new and is working with me and Kari on a project", said Violet.

"Ok… but where is Kari", asked Helen.

"She had to walk her sister home", said Violet.

"Ah ok", said Helen then remembered that she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Helen Parr Violets mother", said Helen and held her hand out to Kurt.

"Kurt Johnson", said Kurt and shook her hand.

"So are you a new student or new in town", asked Helen.

"Moved here with my uncle", said Kurt.

What about your parents? Are they traveling", asked Violet.

"Actually they are…", said Kurt.

"Who's your new _boyfriend_", asked Dash behind Helen.

"What?", Said Kurt and turned towards the kid.

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", Yelled Violet annoyed.

"Suuure, not jet", said Dash with a grin.

"Your son", asked Kurt Helen as Dash and Violet continued to argue.

"Yes", said Helen with a sigh.

"Always after each other?", asked Kurt.

"Yeah", said Helen and went back to her flowers.

* * *

[Later that day]

Violet, Kari and Kurt was in Violet's room when Helen knocked on the door telling that dinner was ready.

Helen had insisted (forced) that Kari and Kurt stayed for dinner.

They had tried to find out what the project should be about and had decided to tell about the failed assassins on Hitler.

When everyone sat at the table and was eating Bob mostly had his eyes on Kurt (because Dash had said that Violet had taken her boyfriend with her home) to be sure he didn't ``cross the line´´ or anything like that.

"So what is your uncle doing", asked Helen and looked at Kurt.

"He's a cop", said Kurt.

"Is he working with the supers", asked Dash.

"No, right now he is investigating Insuricare's connection with some Russian gangsters", said Kurt.

When Bob heard that his jaw dropped along with the rest of the Parr family and Kari and just stared at Kurt.

"Anything wrong", asked Kurt when he saw everyone was staring.

"What kind of connection", asked Bob.

"The mafia course fake injuries to themselves and get insurance", said Kurt still confused by their stares.

"But Insuricare has a rule that don't allow anyone with a criminal record insurance", said Bob.

"That's what's public", said Kurt and took a bite of some bread.

"Does Gilbert Huph know anything about that", asked Helen.

"Yeah, he's the one who works for the Russians, him and a few others", said Kurt.

"How do you know all that", asked Kari curious.

"My uncle is good with computers but he always forgets to turn them off so I can just read all the reports after he is finished writing them", said Kurt.

"You read his reports", asked Kari in disbelief.

"They tell much about how bad it is out there", said Kurt.

"But the criminal activity has dropped since the supers ban was cancelled", said Kurt.

"Have you read about the new super", asked Dash.

"Only one called Sixshot who goes after the gangsters only", said Kurt.

"Who is Sixshot", asked Kari.

"Don't know, someone who think he is Robin Hood", said Kurt with a grin.

"Robin Hood", asked Violet confused.

"He use bow and arrow and don't have any powers", said Kurt.

Bob was shocked at what he had heard, a person with bow and arrow was fighting crime.

"He must be crazy", said Bob aloud to himself and caused everyone to look at him.

* * *

[Midnight in town]

Violet/Invisigirl had sneaked out to look for that Sixshot guy and was using a grabbling gun that the NSA had given her to swing from roof to roof and was heading for a jewel shop she had heard Rick talk about that the Russians would rub.

She knew she couldn't stop them alone but was hoping that Kurt was right and that ``Robin Hood´´ would be there.

After twenty minutes Invisigirl arrived to the shop and stood invisible in an alley.

She had waited in about an hour and nothing had happened except for a few teenage boys from her school who had been out getting drunk.

"Who go drink when they have school next day", thought Violet to herself.

When she was about to go home she saw a van drive up towards the jewel shop.

She stood and saw five men step out of the van and walk towards the shop.

As they were about to disconnect the alarm, one of the men was pinned towards the door with two arrows that had been shot at his shoulders and hit his jacket.

The men panicked and began to fire in any direction.

Then another one was hit in the chest but this arrow wasn't a normal arrow, the arrowhead sent out something that made the man fall to the ground knocked out.

Invisigirl coulnd't see Sixshot anywhere.

When the third man was hit Invisigirl got an idea.

She grabbed the grabbling gun and fired towards the roof and connected the gun to a belt and pressed a button on the gun and the gun began to roll in the wire and after a few seconds she was on the roof.

Invisigirl looked towards the edge of the building and saw someone in a green suit with a red ``X´´ on the back.

Sixshot, thought Invisigirl.

* * *

Sorry but you has to wait till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except Sixshot and the idea.

Chapter: 4. Sixshot's identity.

[Midnight in town]

Sixshot thought Violet when she saw a person wearing a green suit with a red ``X´´ on the back shooting arrows after the gangsters.

Invisigirl/Violet turned invisible and walked over towards Sixshot.

When Invisigirl came to the edge of the building she saw that only one man was standing who ran into the van.

As the car burst down the road Sixshot took out an normal arrow and fired the arrow at the car and dotted one of the wields and caused the van to swing around and ended up lying on the side.

"Nice shot", said Invisigirl amazed and turned visible.

When Invisigirl had spoken she had also startled Sixshot, who had grabbed a kunai from his belt and held it against her throat.

"WOUW! EASY NOW", said Invisigirl and took a step back in shock by his quick reflexes.

"What do you want", asked Sixshot.

"I just wanted to see if you needed help", said Invisigirl.

"I don't, now leave me alone", said Sixshot and put the kunai back in his belt.

"Well sorry because I wanted to help", said Invisigirl angry.

"I don't need help and I work alone so why don't you go help the other incredible", said Sixshot and studied Invisigirl's suit and couldn't help but being attracted by her curves.

"Actually they don't know I'm out", said Invisigirl and Sixshot raised an eyebrow.

"Sneaking out to do hero work, never heard that one before", said Sixshot.

"I'm not sneaking out", said Invisigirl and crossed her arms.

"Actually you are since they don't know you are out here", said Sixshot.

"I… you… eh shut up", said Invisigirl getting frustrated.

"Whatever, I got a drug deal to ruin", said Sixshot and fired his crossbow at a building.

"Fine… but I'm coming with you", said Invisigirl and fired her grabbling gun at the same building.

"Why?", asked Sixshot annoyed.

"Because the NSA don't know if you are a good or bad guy so I'm going to follow you until I know", said Invisigirl.

Sixshot stared at her for a few seconds.

"Fine, if you can keep up with me", said Sixshot and began to climp up at the wire from the crossbow to the next building.

Invisigirl pressed at button on her grabbling gun and was lifted to the next roof.

After twenty minutes Sixshot and Invisigirl heard gunshots from the street, Invisigirl headed towards the sounds from the guns and Sixshot followed.

When they reached a corner of a building they saw some men rubbing a video store.

"Ready to take them", said Invisigirl.

"Let's just get this done", said Sixshot and fired an arrow after the men and the second the arrow hit the car it exploded in a cloud of smoke causing the men to yell out in shock.

"Do you know the word ``plan´´ or do you just attack head on every time?", asked Invisigirl.

"I know the word", said Sixshot and fired an arrow with knockout gas at one of the men, "but I have a drug deal to ruin", said Sixshot.

Invisigirl sighed and joined the fight and used a new trick she had learned and created a forcefield and moved it around using it like a hammer, knocking the men down.

"That was easy", said Invisigirl when they had given all the men handcuffs on.

Sixshot just stared at her.

"What?", asked Invisigirl.

"Don't you know that things always gets worse when people say that", said Sixshot.

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense", said Invisigirl and stared at Sixshot.

A few seconds later they saw a flash from a camera.

"What the", said Invisigirl and Sixshot in union.

"Smile for the camera", said a journalist and took some more pictures.

"Sorry, got to go", said Sixshot and fired a hook towards a nearby building.

"Work to do", said Invisigirl as Sixshot wrapped his arm around her and made the wire pull them towards the roof.

"I'm doomed", said Invisigirl when they were standing on the roof.

"I said it would get worse", said Sixshot earning a glare from Invisigirl.

[Somewhere else later that night]

A black car was driving into an alley followed by a black van.

"Is that the drug dealers?", asked Invisigirl.

"Yup", said Sixshot.

"Do we have a plan or are we going to just take them mindlessly head on", asked Invisigirl.

"Depends on how many they are", said Sixshot.

They sneaked closer and saw about twenty men with automatic weapons.

"I think we need a plan here", said Invisigirl.

"They are just twenty-two, let's just take them head on", said Sixshot.

"What", said Invisigirl shocked and looked at Sixshot.

"Just kidding", said Sixshot.

"Ok, so what's the plan?", asked Invisigirl.

Sixshot looked down towards the men and got an idea.

"There is only one way out of the alley", said Sixshot.

"Yes… and", said Invisigirl.

"You make a forcefield and block thair way out and then I just take them out… simple", said Sixshot.

"Em… ok, but I'll try to make it invisible, that will make them more confused", said Invisigirl and created a force field.

"Party time", said Sixshot and fired three smoke bomb arrows, causing all the men to yell out and fired at each other or in any direction.

"Did you see that coming?", asked Invisigirl.

"See what?", asked Sixshot

"That they are shooting each other", said Invisigirl as Sixshot fired an arrow with sleeping gas at the ground between three men who fell to the ground a few seconds after.

"Nope", said Sixshot and pinned the one of the drivers to the Van as he tried to escape.

Four men got into the car and drove at fullspeed towards the escape way, but five meters from the forcefield Invisigirl boosted the energy in the forcefield so it became visible and causing the car to slow down a little before it hit with a loud crash.

"So what do you think?", asked Sixshot.

"About what?", asked Invisigirl.

"About me, am I a good or a bad guy?", asked Sixshot and looked at her.

"Oh…well I think you are ok, but my dad think you're crazy", said Invisigirl and looked at Sixshot as he fired an arrow and pinned the leader to the wall, while still looking at HER?.

"If he think I'm crazy by using bow and arrow then I just beat them in combat", said Sixshot and fired a wire down in front of his feet and swung down and kicked a big guy in the head and attacked the last seven men.

Invisigirl just stared in shock at how easy he took the men down one at the time.

There was only seven men standing and they all attacked Sixshot without thinking.

A man pulled out a gun and aimed at Sixshot who threw a kunai into the gun muzzle hard enough for the kunai to get stuck into the metal.

"WHAT THE HELL?", yelled the man in shock and then got punched in the face and fell to the ground.

"Who wanna go down now", said Sixshot after he hit a big man in the head with his bow and kicked another man between the legs.

The four last men was about to attack but a forcefield appeared behind them and slammed into them, knocking them all unconscious.

Three of them landed in front of Sixshot, but the last of them slammed into Sixshot.

"Ooops", said Invisigirl and hurried to fire her grabbling gun to the edge of the roof she was standing on and swung down to see if Sixshot was ok.

When she landed and had gotten the man off Sixshot she rapidly fired her grabbling gun towards the roof and managed to get Sixshot with her onto the roof and fell to her knees.

"You need… to lose some weight", said Invisigirl when Sixshot recovered and sat up.

"Well that's what you get for throwing a fatass at me", said Sixshot and shot a green flare into the sky.

"Still… you're heavy", said Invisigirl.

"It's muscles", said Sixshot unaware that his mask/hood had been taken off when the man hit him.

"Maybe… but we're a pretty good team if you ask me" said Invisigirl and looked at Sixshot and shot her eyes wide open when she saw Sixshot.

"Something wrong?", asked Sixshot when noticed her wide eyes.

"Kurt?", said Invisigirl and sat in shock when she saw who Sixshot really was.

Kurt just starred at her for a few seconds, shocked that she had just said his name.

"So… you know who I am", said Kurt then suddenly grabbed Invisigirl's mask from her face before she could react.

Kurt looked at Violet and sat in shock.

"Violet", said Kurt in shock for a few minutes.

"This is weird", said Kurt.

"Yeah… can I have my mask back?", said Violet.

Kurt handed her the mask and she put it on.

"How did you recognize me?", asked Kurt.

"You don't have your mask on", said Violet.

"What", said Kurt and took a hand to his head and could feel his hair and immediately pulled the mask/hood back on.

"Listen you don't tell anybody about me and I don't tell anybody about you", said Kurt.

"Uhm ok but why are you doing this?", asked Violet confused.

"Doing what?", asked Kurt.

"Fighting crime when you don't have any powers", said Violet.

"Let's just say I'm doing what my parents failed to do", said Kurt with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

Kurt walked over to the edge of the roof and shot a wire from the crossbow on wrist to the next building and cast a last look at Violet.

"By the way… nice ass", said Kurt as he left.

"Wha-what", stuttered Violet and blushed.

* * *

There are probably many who guessed that one, and what is it that his parents failed to do?.

Sorry guys you must wait until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except Sixshot and the idea.

Sixshot's name has been changed from Rick to Kurt (totally forgot about Rick Dicker).

Chapter: 5. Wind cutter, the glory hugger.

[Parr household, next morning]

Violet was in big trouble for sneaking out late at night.

Violet, Bob and Helen was sitting in the living room, Violet in a chair in front of a table and Bob and Helen in the couch opposite.

On the table was a newspaper with a picture of Sixshot and Invisigirl standing together, the headline called the two of them 'shadow force' because the journalist thought that they was a new team.

"Why did you go out?", asked Bob obviously angry.

"To find out something about that arrow guy", said Violet.

"And what did you find out about him?", asked Helen.

"He know how to fight", said Violet.

"Is that with or without the bow and the arrows?", asked Bob.

"He is incredible good with bow and arrow and he fought seven men at the same time", said Violet

"And don't worry, I'm not going to work with him", said Violet.

"Yes you are", said Bob.

"What… why?", asked Violet confused.

"Rick called me this morning and the NSA can't track him down, but since you could they want you to work with him and report to them until they know more about him", said Helen.

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT?" asked Violet loud.

"Its standard procedure that some supers shall keep a close eye on new supers", said Bob.

"But he don't have any powers", said Violet desperately.

"And that is one of the reasons why you shall keep a close eye on him", said Helen.

"Why?", asked Violet.

"If he get into trouble you can protect him and yourself with a forcefield", said Bob.

"But…"

"No buts", said Helen.

[Later at school]

Violet was looking for Kurt to tell him that she had been ordered to work with him.

Violet ran down the hallway and nearly crashed into the principle who yelled something after her but she had more important things to worry about than an angry principle.

After searching for a few minutes she found Kurt at his locker with a few cheerleaders trying to flirt with him.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a second", said Violet and didn't wait for him to answer before she grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty corner.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?", asked Kurt.

"Emm kind of", said Violet.

"If it is about that comment about…".

"I have been ordered to work with you", said Violet.

Kurt looked confused at her for a few seconds.

"What do you mean", asked Kurt.

Violet spent the next five minutes explaining everything that had happened since her parents saw the news paper to the part where her parents had told her that she had been ordered to work with Sixshot for some time.

"So we have to work together because of some random journalist… didn't see that one come", said Kurt.

"Pretty much… soo where do we meet?", asked Violet.

"Don't know… the theater at ten?", said Kurt.

"Ok", said Violet.

"This is going to be interesting", thought Violet to herself.

"But about that comment", said Violet.

"CRAP", thought Kurt.

[Three months later]

The following three months Kurt and Violet had spent a lot of time together, fighting the evil teachers at school and fighting crime at night.

But because they spent so much time together, her parents and everybody in school thought they were dating in secret, which caused some of Violet's friends to ask her out about Kurt.

"How is he?", asked Kari excited.

"Who?", asked Violet confused.

"Kurt", said Maria.

"Well he… has an interesting personality", said Violet not understanding why they were so interested in what she meant about Kurt.

"What more?", asked Kari.

"Why is that so interesting?", thought Violet to herself.

[Meanwhile with Kurt]

"Have you got some from her yet?", asked Tony.

"What?", asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"You know… getting some rock", said Tony.

Kurt just stared at him confused.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about bub", said Kurt and exit the room.

"Why are they so interested in what I get?", thought Kurt to himself annoyed.

[Later at afternoon, the mall]

Violet was looking at some CDs while Kurt was standing behind her looking at some horror movies.

"How did you even get me into this?", asked Kurt.

"I'm a girl and we have some tricks… and if we are lucky there will be some thief or something like that we can take down", said Violet.

"We take down Criminals at night", said Kurt.

"Yeah but the public must know that you are a good guy", said Violet.

"Yeah but I don't think that anybody will rub a mall", said Kurt.

"Hmm… I think you're right, let's go somewhere else", said Violet.

"I don't even have my suit on", whispered Kurt to Violet.

"What?... I thought super heroes always had their suit ready", said Violet.

"I would have some problems with hiding the bow and arrows", said Kurt.

"Hmm… I could ask NSA to make you a bow and some arrows that are easy to hide", said Violet.

"That's your decision", said Kurt as they turned a corner and Saw a teenage superhero in a white and green suit, fighting some gang members.

"Well well Wind Cutter is here", said Invisigirl.

"So you're arrogant boyfriend is here", said Sixshot jokingly.

"What makes you think he is my boyfriend?", asked Invisigirl.

"That's what he said in an interview a few days ago", said Sixshot

"WHAT!", shouted Violet.

Sorry it took so long have been working on my ultimate spider man fanfiction future child.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing except Sixshot and the idea.

Sixshot's name has been changed from Rick to Kurt (totally forgot about Rick Dicker).

Chapter: 6.A test drive.

[Parr household, two weeks later]

Since Kurt told Violet that Wind Cutter had told the press that they were dating she had been pretty pissed whenever someone mentioned Wind Cutter.

But after two days Kurt gave her the idea to slap him hard the next time they met him which had made it possible for her to focus on something else.

Violet sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast when her dad came in with a newspaper and a packet that he put down in front of Violet.

"Ehm dad… what is that?", asked Violet confused.

"The bow and about 160 arrows from NSA to you partner, and they wanted you to know that they had some trouble finding a way to make the arrows", said Bob and sat down and started reading.

"Ok, I'll give them to him as soon as I see him", said Violet and continued to eat.

A few minutes later Dash came running into the kitchen, grabbed some toast and was sitting at the table.

"Dash! What have I told you", said Helen stern.

Sigh… "not to use my powers unless I have my suit on", said Dash and took a bite of his toast.

"That's what your dad told you", said Helen.

"I'm going to school now", said Violet and grabbed her backpack and the packet and left the house before the big arguing started.

"Did she take the packet with her?", asked Bob while looking towards the door.

"Yes… why?", asked Helen when she saw the thoughtful expression on Bob's face.

"That was all equipment to Sixshot, bow and arrows and stuff", said Bob.

"Maybe she know who he is", said Dash.

"If she know who he is then why haven't she told us?", asked Helen.

"Hmm… do you think Sixshot is someone from her school?", asked Bob.

Helen thought for a few moments.

"Hmm… maybe… it would explain how she always know exactly where to meet him", said Helen and thought about it.

[Western view junior high]

Violet walked down the hall towards Kurt's locker where a few cheerleaders probably still would be trying to flirt with him, personally Violet didn't understand cheerleaders at all but didn't really think about them much.

When Violet reached the hall where his locker was she found him looking at something hanging from the ceiling.

Kurt was looking at a banner with the words 'HALLOWEEN DANCE' with some small words beneath.

Kurt looked closer to see what was written.

_Families are welcome to attend._

"Arh man, this isn't going to be fun", said Violet.

"What?", asked Kurt and looked at her.

"The dance… every third year the school allows the parents to come to the dance with the students", said Violet.

"And something tells me that the students don't like that", said Kurt.

"Not at all, I have heard from the older students that it is more humiliating than fun", said Violet.

"How?", asked Kurt.

"Parents who has a trend to tell embarrassing stories from when you was about three to six years old", said Violet.

"Oh ok", said Kurt.

"Are you coming to the dance?", asked Violet.

"When my uncle hears about the last detail he will be coming and he is forcing me to go", said Kurt.

"He forces you to go to a dance?", asked Violet surprised.

"He did last year", said Kurt.

"Okayyy… anyway, your new gear is here", said Violet and handed him the packet.

"What gear?", asked Kurt.

"Bow and arrows", said Violet and handed him the packet and made sure nobody was nearby.

Kurt opened his locker and opened the packet revealing a black box with a note on how to fold out the bow (the bow is like the one Hawkeye have in THE AVENGERS) and arrows could easily be hid in his jacket.

"Not bad", said Kurt and studied the bow.

"How about a test drive after school", said Violet.

"Any place in mind?", asked Kurt.

"I heard something about the jewel store near the port is going to pay tonight a few days ago when we stopped those gangsters… and where you pinned their leader to the wall at his crotch", said Violet with a grin as she recalled the sight of the bulky man get pale as the arrow went through his pants and into the wood and didn't move, probably because he didn't want to risk an arrow a little higher up.

[Later at 22pm]

Sixshot and Invisigirl sat on the roof of a gas station and watched jewel store, waiting for some gangsters.

After a few munites a car drove up near the store and stopped outside of it and went towards the door and began to work on the alarms.

"Any ideas?", asked Invisigirl.

"Hm… take out the car", said Sixshot and pulled out an arrow with a white head.

"What can that one do?", asked Invisigirl.

"There was a letter in the packet that told what each arrow could do and this one is some kind of glue that expands as foam and glue almost anything together", said Sixshot and shot the arrow into the side of the car.

"What was that?", said mafia 4 and looked around to find the source of the sound.

"What now?", asked mafia 1.

"Didn't you guys here that sound… like something hit metal", said mafia 4.

"You're crazy man, let's just get the ice and get out of here", said mafia 3 irritated and quickly opened the door with a crowbar.

"Alright get the ice", said mafia 1 and followed mafia 3 into the store.

Soon after the four gangsters came out of the store carried bags filled with jewels, gold and silver.

Mafia 2 was a little too fast as he opened the door and stuck his right hand and leg into the white foam.

"What the fuck man", yelled mafia 2 shocked.

Before the other three could realize anything mafia 1 was hit in the chest by an electric arrow and the two other was sent into the wall as a forcefield came flying into them.

"What the...", exclaimed mafia 2 and tried to pull himself out of the foam and ended up with both hands in the foam.

"Maybe you should just wait for the cops to free you, otherwise they might have to undress you when they get here", said Sixshot and shot a flashlight into the sky.

"You! but... how...", stuttered the man and stared at the two heroes in shock.

"We have our ways of getting information", said Invisigirl and put a hand on the car.

"And how is that?", asked mafia 2 angry.

"Let's just say that your gang is infiltrated", said Invisigirl.

Mafia 2 just starred at the two teen heroes.

"Well, see you later… maybe", said Invisigirl and was about to walk away with Sixshot when she realized that her left hand wouldn't let go of the car.

"What the…?", said Invisigirl confused and then saw some foam that had come out through the door gaps and had glued her hand to the car.

"Seriously", exclaimed Invisigirl as mafia 2 burst out laughing.

"That is unexpected", said Sixshot and looked at Invisigirl's hand.

"Can you get me free?", asked Invisigirl.

Sixshot took out a kunai from his belt and tried to cut her free but the kunai only ended up like the gangsters.

"Why not just take off the glove and get a new one", said Sixshot.

"Because the one who made my suit will freak out if some super villain get the material she use to make suits of", said Invisigirl.

Sixshot thought for a moment before pulling out and arrow with a green arrowhead.

"Take off the glove", said Sixshot.

Invisigirl stared at him confused for a few seconds but did as he said.

"Um… what are you doing?", asked mafia 2 as he saw Sixshot aiming at the glove.

"Testing an arrow", said Sixshot and shot the green headed arrow right into the glove and the next second a sizzling sound was heard and a green liquid melted the glove, the arrow or what was left of it fell to the ground and some of the green liquid burnt into the asphalt and some of the foam quickly disappeared and some part of the car melted too.

"Wow… that is strong acid", said Sixshot shocked.

"Maybe we should… you know… go somewhere else and test the other arrows before taking on more gangsters", said Invisigirl.

"That… might be a good idea", said Sixshot.

[Later at 01:27am]

Sixshot had tested nearly all the arrows, there had been 165 arrows in the packet with the bow from NSA, 20 foam arrows, 25 explosives, 15 smoke bombs, 20 with knockout gas, 10 with net, 10 flash arrows, 10 normal arrows, 20 sonic arrows, 15 acid arrows and 20 electric arrows.

"Man they have been busy", said Invisigirl who sat on a barrel and watched as Sixshot had tested the different kind of arrows to find out how strong effect they had.

"Yeah… and I have an idea that some parents will be busy about the Halloween dance", said Sixshot and then took out a kunai, kicked an empty beer can into the air and threw the kunai after it and hit it dead center and pinned it to a nearby wall.

"You're going to be shocked when you see the science club trying to get dates to a dance… they start doing that the moment they see the first banner", said Invisigirl.

"Seen it before on other schools", said Sixshot.

"So… got a date for the dance?", asked Invisigirl.

"What?... no, only heard about it today", said Sixshot.

"Then you better get one soon, the other girls go all crazy when they has to find someone to go with… especially the cheerleaders", said Invisigirl.

"It can't be that crazy", said Sixshot with a grin.

"The janitor ended up with a broken arm last year because the girls nearly had a war to get asked out by Tony Rydinger", said Invisigirl in a serious tone.

"Okaayyy… want to go to the dance with me?", asked Sixshot.

"What, hm… why not", said Invisigirl and was a little surprised he had asked her but also felt happy for some reason.

Sixshot was about to say something when he suddenly readied an arrow and looked around.

"What is it?", asked Invisigirl worried.

"We have company", said Sixshot and the next second they stood back to back on guard and waited.

They stood like that for about a minute before Sixshot suddenly turned and shot a net arrow towards a person who jumped over a wall.

"WHATTHEHECK", yelled the stranger shocked as he was trapped to the wall.

Sixshot and Invisigirl went closer to the stranger who was wearing a red/blue full bodysuit with an S on the chest.

"Can you two let me out of this", said the stranger that Invisigirl recognized as the new hero with illusion powers who called himself Shadow eye and had gotten some bank robbers to drive right to the police station and lock themselves into a cell the first day as a superhero.

"What are you doing here?", asked Invisigirl as Sixshot cut him free.

"Checking on an explosion nearby", said Shadow eye and tried to get out of the net.

Sixshot and Invisigirl looked at each other before explaining the test driving of the arrows to Shadow eye.

There you have chapter 6 and a new super who will appear in future chapters as there ally at some points.


End file.
